criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Molding is Ready
Molding is Ready is the third case that takes place in Century Way. It is also the fifteenth case that takes place in Societeit. Plot Summary Victim: * Charlotte Cole (Found in the classroom wound gunshot) Murder Weapon: * Steam-Powered Gunshot Killer: * Keira Nuns Suspects Profile: * Knows the works of Mozart * Eats Hot Dog * Reads Jules Verne Appearance *Is female Profile * Knows the works of Mozart * Eats Hot Dog * Reads Jules Verne Appearance *Is female Profile *Knows the Works of Mozart Appearance *Has Black Hair Profile *Eats Hot Dog *Know the works od Mozart Appearance *Is female Profile *Knows the works of Mozart *Eats Hot Dog *Reads Jules Verne Appearance *Has Black Hair *Is female Quasi Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The Killer Knows the Works of Mozart *The Killer Eats hot dog *The Killer reads Jules Verne *The killer has Black Hair *Is female Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Steam's classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn paper; Victim Identified: Rose McTeach) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Visiting form; New Suspect: Margot Joy) * Ask Margot why he's visiting the crime scene (New Crime Scene: The Old Window Tree) * Investigate The Old Window Tree (Clues: Sun Newspaper, Necklace) * Examine Sun Newspaper (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Tess Forever) * Examine Necklace (Result: Edith and Charlie's pictures) * Investigate The Old Window Tree again (Clue: Wooden door) * Examine Wooden Lock (Result: Tied up Woman; New Suspect: Edith Carlo) * Ask Tess Forever about the picture * Help Edith Carlo calm down (Attribute: The killer knows the works of Mozart; Profile Updated: Olivia knows the works of Mozart) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Hot Dog) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Steam corridor (Clues: Broken pill ice, Brick) * Examine Broken Bank Bottle (Result: Fixed Bank Bottle; New Suspect: Claire White) * Speak to Claire White about the fight (Profile Updated: Claire eats Hot Dog) * Examine Brick (Result: Rusty nail) * Analyse Rusty Nail (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Jules Verne; New Crime Scene: Farm) * Investigate Farm (Clues: Broken Door, Written test, Butter) * Examine Butter (Result: Butter) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00) * Ask Margot Joy about the acid attack (Profile Updated: Margot knows the works of Mozart, Eats Hot Dog and reads Jules Verne) * Examine Broken door (Result: Door Numbers) * Examine Door Numbers (Result: Name; New Suspect: Keira Nuns) * Ask Keira Nuns why he broke the door (Profile Updated: Keira knows the works of Mozart) * Examine Written Book (Result: Horrible Message) * Ask Tess why the victim destroy against him (Profile Updated: Tess Knows the works of Mozart, Eats Hot Dog and reads Jules Verne) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: * Investigate Farm (Clues: Card, Broken device, Letter) * Examine card (Result: I am sorry card) * Ask Aaron Numbs about the "I'm sorry" card (Profile Updated: Eats Yorkshire Puddings and does DIY) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Fixed voice Recorder) * Examine Letter (Result: Phone) * Ask Claire White about why she phone the victim (Profile Updated: Knows the works of Mozart) * Analyse Phone (09:00:00) * Ask Edith Carlo about the "happy" letter (New crime scene: Broken Bed) * Investigate Broken Bed (Clues: Broken Kettle, Written message) * Examine Broken Steam-Powered Gunshot (Result: Fixed Steam-Powered Gunshot) * Analyse Steam-Powered Gunshot (09:00:00; The killer is female; Murder Weapon filed: Steam-Powered Gunshot) * Examine Written Message (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has Brown hair) * Take care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Mirror of Fair (3/6) (No stars) A Mirror of Fair (3/6): * Ask Joan Murphy what he needs (Available after unlocking A Mirror of Fair (3/6) * Investigate Steam Classroom (Clue: Locked box) * Examine Locked box (Result: Lights sun) * Analyse Lights sun (09:00:00) * Give the Lights sun back to Joan Murphy (Reward: Sun Jacket, Sun Glasses) * Talk to Keira Nuns about Light Sun (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Steam corridor (Clue: Inventor Result) * Examine Inventor Result (Result: Names) * Analyse names (06:00:00) * Ask Ray Byron to come to Light Sun. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate The Old Window Tree (Clue: Present) * Examine Present (Result: Keira's present) * Give the present to Ray Byron (Reward: 2,000 XP) * Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *Due to the canon of this case, The judge does not appear to send the killer to jail. *Light Sun is a reference to an event of the same name that happens in Capecchi, England. *This is the only time the AI picture would change due to the event of the case (This AI picture would say lots of people with lights in the air) *The title is a reference to the saying "There is a method to my madness" *This is also one of the cases that pull away from the sub-plot. In this case it is one continues sub plot Navigation Category:Century Way